Dracula
Count Dracula is the main protagonist of the 2012 computer-animated film comedy Hotel Transylvania and his sequel, Hotel Transylvania 2. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and Mavis's overprotective father. He is 539 years old.hwdp policji pedały ''Hotel Transylvania He's the owner of the hotel in transylvania Hotel Transylvania Social Game Dracula appears in the background of the lobby. He is often seen hiding behind his cape. Personality Dracula is strong, dominant, handsome, charismatic and over-controlling, but he's actually a funny and cool guy once you get to know him. He is also a softy when it comes to Mavis, and is rather overprotective of her. However, when Jonathan enters the castle and takes a shine to Mavis (and after befriending Jonathan), Dracula finally comes to realize that his daughter's happiness is more important and allows them to date. Interestingly, despite having lost the love of his (immortal) life by the hands of mortals, Dracula never sought vengeance upon them and instead contented himself with distancing him and the rest of the supernatural world from humanity. Due to the century of running Hotel Transylvania and keeping it generally isolated from humankind, Dracula is somewhat ignorant of how the outside world has changed since 1898. As a result, he is initially confused with some of Johnny's remarks and the technology he brings with him, such as his smartphone and his contact lenses. He had a few misconceptions about humans, based on his outdated belief that humans would always hate monsters. Dracula is also a talented rapper and singer, as revealed in the "Zing Song" sequence at the end of the film. Physical Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears,pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is purple along with black dress shoes. Relationships Family *'Mavis' - Dracula is very protective over his daughter and would do anything to keep her safe from humans, even lie to her. But after Mavis's boyfriend, Jonathan, shows him humans aren't so bad, Dracula changes his opinion on humans and apologies for lying to Mavis. *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] - Dennis is Dracula's grandson, son of Mavis and Johnny. He claims that ever since Dennis was born, he has been the happiest Vam-pa in the world. Unwilling to accept his grandson's dull name (which belonged to his paternal great-grandfather), Dracula calls him "Denisovich" *'Vlad' - Dracula's father. Dracula can't stand to be around his father due to the method used to help him grow fangs - murdering Drac's pet baby raccoon to scare his vampire side out. Because of how cold Vlad was, Drac kept him away from his family. Romance * 'Martha' - Dracula fell in love with Martha, married her, and had a wonderful baby girl named Mavis. Their life was perfect until Martha's death caused by humans. Dracula was devastated as he is very much in love with his wife. Friends *'Frankenstein' - Dracula and Frankenstein have been pals for a long time and would do anything for each other. *'Eunice' -Annoys Dracula. *'Wayne' - Dracula and Wayne are very good freinds, who've known each other for a long time. Dracula is treated as a Uncle to Wayne's kids. Drac secretly finds the misery Wayne endures from having countless children to be hilarious. *'Wanda' - They have an OK friendship, but not much is shown of them. *'Griffin' - Dracula and Griffin are very good friends. Griffin likes to pull tricks on Dracula and says that Dracula is irresistible. Griffin can't help playing tricks on him. *'Murray' - Dracula and Murray are old friends. Murry comes to his hotel every year. Drac likes Murray coming there but dosen't like the sand Murray comes in with. *'Jonathan' - Dracula and Jonathan got off to a rocky start as Dracula did not like him at all simply because he was a human. But after bonding while racing tables, they start to like each other. By the end of the movie, Dracula respects Jonathan and vice versa. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) *"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!"'' * "Can't you see we are in the middle of something very normal here?" *''"No one will ever harm her here."'' *''"I promised your mommy I would protect you forever."'' *''"Just bend the legs and push off. Trust me, mouse!"'' *''"And if a human tries to harm you, I'll simply say.....Aaaarhhgg (roars)!'' *''"Good morning Mavy-Wavy! Happy Birthday my little mouse!"'' *''"You can go!"'' *''"Garlic Bread?! Ooo.. Oh look at me, I am getting goosebumps I'm so scared!"'' *"Who are you, and how did you find this place?" *''"The legend.... is wrong."'' *''"She was killed by your kind!"'' *''"That....was fun!'' *''"Now go and never return!"'' *''"Oh, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"'' *''"(Angrily) Enough, Enough, Stop! Go to the corner, you're in the timeout!'' *''"This is how we're represented? Unbelievable!"'' *''"I do not say bleh, bleh-bleh!"'' *''"(Accidentally wakes Mavis up) Oh! No, no, I didn't mean to startle you, my little baby"'' *''"Faster, baby, faster! You did it my voodoo doll"'' *''"No, We never go out there ,eevveerr"'' *"No, I use a blood substitute. Either Near Blood or Blood Beaters. You can't tell the difference." *''"These are recent human images our surveillance has uncovered.They are getting fatter in order to overpower us and they are wearing less clothing in order to get more movement to strangle us or cut open our heads and shove candy in them! But they will never find us here!"'' *''"You know, mommy already gave you her present, can I give you mine?"'' *''"So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing!"'' *''"Come on. No, no, don't do that! Don't give me the pouty bat face."'' * "Look honey I brought your favourite; worm cakes!" * "I do not say bleh bleh bleh" Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2 * (To Mavis)"I would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you." * "Woohoo! I'm gonna' be a Grandpa!" * "Trust me, my little Beelzebuddy." * "Better - like a vampire!" * "Quiet, this is how they learn. You throw them, and they figure it out." * "You know what, he's not gonna' fly." * "Yes, yes, with the phone and the buttons and the agony." * "Are you kidding me?" * (To Vlad)"It's not about tradition, it's about family. The one thing you pushed away. The reason you never got to know your granddaughter and great-grandson!" Gallery Dracula full body.jpg Dracula Poster.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Dracula Wallpaper.jpg Drac development.jpg Dracula Craig Kellman and Genndy Tartakovsky.png 44692000001 1707993094001 HotelTransylvania-DOMTRL2-Texted-Split-dvcpro-hd.jpg Hotel-transylvania 510.jpg Zing1.jpg|Dracula and Martha...♥ Stills Drac Foreman blueprints.jpg Angry_dracula.png|Dracula get's angry while he is singing a song for Mavis. Drac welcome.jpg Drac armor.jpg Drac_2.jpg Drac (1).jpg Mavis-Dracula.jpg Dracula-Mavis.jpg Drac Mavis bat.jpg Dracula Jonathan.jpg|Apparently, even the undead get headaches. Dracula Mavis Jonathan.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Drac pup.jpg|"Okay, thank you, cutie"! Drac Mavis2.jpg Drac Johnny.jpg Drac friends2.jpg Drac bingo.jpg|You start to realize how old Dracula really is when you discover he ENJOYS this game. Drac fly.jpg Drac Johnnystein.jpg Drac fire.jpg|Vladislav Tepes Dracula III was forced to watch as the home he shared with his wife was destroyed. Drac window cape.jpg Drac ballroom.jpg Drac Johnny tunnels.jpg Drac Johnny Disguise.jpg DraculaSauna.jpg Drac_1.jpg Drac_3.jpg Drac (3).jpg Drac Mavis1.jpg hotel_transylvania_credits_dracula_annoyed_face_by_lickried-d5txgnk.png|2d Dracula vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h31m24s56.png DracHotelT #2.png DracBat.png|Dracula's reaction upon learning that Mavis is pregnant. 2121.png Vlad and Drac.png Trivia * Due to various trademark and copyright issues with Universal Studios, Sony had to follow certain rules about Dracula's looks. "Early on, we got a list of criteria that we needed to follow, things that we could not do because they were trademarked," says Hotel Transylvania producer Michelle Murdocca. According to the list, the lining of Dracula's cape can't be red, so in the toon, it's purple, and the Count can't have Bela Lugosi's pronounced widow's peak.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118059244?refCatId=18 * A running gag in the movie is all the humans Dracula encounters think he says, "Bleh, bleh, bleh!", making him respond in an annoyed tone, "I do not say 'Bleh, bleh, bleh'!", or "I've never said that in my life. 'Bleh bleh bleh'. I don't know where that comes from." * He confirms that he can not have garlic by saying his throat swells; in short, it causes a type of alleargic reaction. * He constantly treats Mavis like a child, even giving her "cute" nicknames. * Sunlight burns him gradually, instead of instantly; he was able to survive for a unknown amount of time between flying after the plane and returning to the hotel. * Any sun damage to his bat form is reflected in his human form, both bodily and to his clothing. However, after a few moment, his injuries and the damage to his clothes will heal. *Dracula's power of hypnosis can be nullified by contact lenses. **Dracula calls the sight of Johnathan removing his contact lenses "the most disgusting thing he's ever seen!" **However, he was able to hypnotize the pilot through the glass in front of the plane. *Jonathan asks if he's gonna suck his blood, but Dracula confirmed that he drinks substitute blood. It's unknown if Mavis does the same thing. *Dracula is practically completely dressed in black except for the inside of his cape which in purple. *Dracula's over protective behavior had caused him to be an antagonist. But, he was never meant to be a villain. *Characters who are frozen by Dracula's powers appear to remain aware of whats going on around them, judging by Quasimodo being able to talk "frozen", Jonathan moving his eyes and also Mavis and Murray's ability to resume the song in the correct place despite being frozen earlier in the verse in the final party scene of the movie. *Dracula had no clue what a cellphone was in the first film, but seems to know how to use one in the second albeit with some difficulty ("with the phone, and the buttons, and the agony"). *He loves his grandson, and only wanted for him to try finding his inner vampire. Though it seemed he was doing it out of selfishness, he only wanted to keep his family together. References Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Music Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sarcastic Heroes